


Аллея Глициний

by MemeQueen186379



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueen186379/pseuds/MemeQueen186379
Summary: У Анны Дурсль есть любящий муж, три чудесных ребенка и свекровь из ада. За обычным обедом, где невестка со свекровью обмениваются натянутыми улыбками, одно лишь упоминание кузена Гарри повергает родителей Дадли в ужас, а его самого - в угрызения совести.





	Аллея Глициний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wisteria Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940980) by [Talis_Borne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne). 



Анна стояла на слегка консервативной, но идеально вычищенной кухне в доме на Аллее Глициний, 18, вполуха слушая шумиху, создаваемую ее семьей. Ожидая зоркую свекровь, женщина чистила все попадающееся под руку, что имело хотя бы намек на пятно. Со второго этажа можно было услышать громкий, но беззаботный спор игравших в настольные игры Эйвери и Амелии, в то время, как из подвала, где Дадли держал тренажеры, раздавались громкие звуки. Одна лишь Делайла сохраняла тишину, что не было чем-то необычным, ведь она, сидя в гостиной, была полностью погружена в недавно купленную книгу.

В какой-то момент Анна остановилась, закрыла глаза и, сделав два медленных глубоких вдоха, вновь вернулась к мытью посуды. Тут же из подвала прозвучал сначала финальный стук, а потом послышались тяжелые быстрые шаги по лестнице. Дадли, появившись в дверном проеме, склонил голову и мягко произнес:

— Хватит.

— Дадли, твоя мать...

— Не живет здесь, — твердым тоном закончил Дадли и, приблизившись, обхватил узкую талию жены своими огромными руками.

— Но сможет, если захочет.

— Знаю, — сверкнул глазами Дадли. — Однажды я куплю тебе замок далеко-далеко от матери. Обещаю.

Старая шутка заставила Анну хихикнуть.

— Лучше тебе принять душ и переодеться, пока они не приехали.

— Матери будет все равно, — хмыкнул Дадли, схватил морковку с подноса на буфете и пошел выполнять просьбу жены, проследовав вверх по лестнице. Наблюдая за Дадли, Анна в очередной раз удивилась своей удаче отхватить такого красавца. Этот блондин с широкими плечами запросто мог получить любую из тех девушек, на которых Анна всегда хотела походить. Глядя на свое отражение в стекле духовки, она заправила выбившийся локон волос пепельного цвета и вернулась к мытью посуды. Еще десять минут такого занятия, и ей самой придется идти переодеваться к ужину.

Анна вернулась на кухню, чтобы вытащить мясо, пока Дадли пошел открывать дверь. Она слышала запыхавшегося Вернона, ноющего во время передвижения по коридору.

— Клянусь, — хрипел он, — эта прогулка с каждым разом становится длиннее.

— Разве вы сегодня без машины, пап? — поинтересовался Дадли.

— С машиной, конечно. Я имел в виду прогулку от машины.

Зазвучал пронзительный голос Петунии:

— Кожа да кости, Дадли. Твоя женушка совсем тебя не кормит?

— Кормит столько, сколько мне нужно, мам, — ответил Дадли, провожая родителей прямо в обеденный зал.

С чего Петуния решила, что ее сын должен быть толще, когда он тщательно работал над собой, держа стабильный вес, Анне было неизвестно. Когда они только познакомились, муж рассказывал ей о своих трудностях с весом в детстве, и, к сожалению, двое старших детей Анны унаследовали те же проблемы. Но тут, без сомнения, не обошлось без услужливой руки их бабушки, так щедро кормящей внуков сладостями. К счастью, Дадли заставлял детей выполнять такое количество физических упражнений, чтобы те были хотя бы упитанными, а не такими невероятно толстыми, как Дадли на его на детских фотографиях.

Бросив беглый взгляд вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыто, Анна взяла мясо и с натянутой улыбкой последовала в обеденный зал. Родители Дадли уже сидели за столом, а сам Дадли разливал напитки. Всех троих детей тут же принесло в комнату, и Анна с облегчением выдохнула, убедившись, что за этот час никто из них не испачкался.

— Эйвери! — воскликнул Вернон, подзывая к себе внука. — Эйвери, мальчик мой, иди-ка, расскажи дедуле, как прошел твой первый год в Смелтингсе.

Взгляд Петунии скользнул по платью Анны, и свекровь фыркнула. Поместив ростбиф во главе стола, чтобы Дадли было удобнее разрезать его, Анна призадумалась, куда бы ей сесть.

— Мне очень понравилось, дедушка, — подойдя к Вернону, сообщил Эйвери. — Это очень хорошая школа! Я покажу вам свои оценки после обеда. Не пятерки, конечно, но и не двойки, а все преподаватели были мной довольны! Я бы показал вам и до обеда, но вы опоздали...

— Эйвери! — тихо одернула мальчика мать, осуждающе наклонив голову.

— Все в порядке, все в порядке. Мой внук говорит как есть. Только правду, — скрипнув стулом, заявил Вернон. — Мы опоздали и теперь голодны. Садись, мой мальчик, садись.

— В какую школу вы отправите Амелию в следующем году? — осведомилась Петуния, когда Дадли начал резать ростбиф, а дети расселись по местам.

Анна прекрасно знала, что это риторический вопрос, а Дадли улыбнулся.

— Она хочет ходить в местную школу и не уезжать из дома.

— Да, конечно, это замечательно, но моя внучка должна поехать в пансион для благородных девиц, — презрительно фыркнула Петуния. — Если бы у тебя была сестра, Дадли, мы бы отправили ее туда без капли сомнений, о плате за обучение и не задумывались бы.

Дадли поджал губы в ответ на намек:

— Если бы Амелия хотела в пансион для благородных девиц, мы бы отправили ее туда, мама. Но она не хочет.

— Я понимаю, что она сказала, что не хочет... — настойчиво продолжила гнуть свою линию Петуния и, откусив ростбифа, добавила, повернувшись к невестке: — О, дорогая, немного суховато получилось... — а затем продолжила мысль: — Но ты знаешь о моих предпочтениях, девочка должна получить правильное образование.

— Государственные школы обеспечивают надлежащее образование, мама.

— Что ж, возможно, но я взяла на себя смелость навести кое-какие справки о существующих пансионах в нашей стране и за границей, и заказала немного литературы оттуда, — с притворной нежностью в голосе сказала Петуния, наклонившись к тарелке. Затем она повернулась к внучке: — Ты же не прочь узнать об этих пансионах, солнышко? Можем взглянуть после обеда, только ты и я.

Амелия густо покраснела, чуть ли не опускаясь под стол, но кивнула бабушке. Свечи на столе вдруг потухли.

Поджатые губы Дадли теперь превратились в тонкую полоску, и Анна была уверена, что муж подбирал слова для вежливого отказа матери, но тем, кто первым выступил в защиту Амелии, стал Эйвери.

— А в какую школу ходил папин кузен Гарри?

Вернон тут же подавился ростбифом, а вскочивший мальчик начал дубасить его по спине. Петуния застыла с таким выражением лица, будто мимо пролетавшая птица только что сделала свои большие дела прямо ей на голову. Даже Дадли выглядел потрясенным, а Анна не могла понять, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

— Где... где... где ты услышал... это имя? — задыхаясь, потребовал объяснений Вернон.

— Э-э, я сказал ему. Накануне Пасхи Эйвери спросил у меня, каково это — расти единственным ребенком в семье.

— И ты рассказал ему про...

Дадли неожиданно почувствовал себя увереннее.

— Ну, я же рос не единственным ребенком, не так ли?

Анна и представить не могла, что лицо Вернона может так сильно покраснеть, но оно, к удивлению, побагровело еще больше, а вот лицо Петунии, наоборот, можно было бы не заметить во время метели — настолько оно было бледным.

— Эйвери, — произнес Вернон тихим дрожащим голосом, которого Анна никогда не слышала от свекра, — будь любезен не упоминать это имя в присутствии меня или твоей бабушки.

— Хорошо, дедушка, — ответил Эйвери таким же едва слышным голосом.

— Так как ты спросил, я отвечу тебе. Но только на этот вопрос, — пробурчал Вернон, когда его голос пришел в норму. — Этот мальчик ходил в школу святого Брутуса для трудновоспитуемых подростков с криминальными наклонностями, а больше я ничего не скажу.

Анна шумно вдохнула от такой проникновенной речи и, взглянув на мужа, обнаружила, что тот с яростью уставился на отца. Остаток обеда прошел в молчании, лишь изредка проскальзывали просьбы передать соль. Петуния больше не фыркала в сторону невестки, а о послеобеденном времени с внучкой и вовсе будто позабыла.

Анна по своей природе была человеком застенчивым и не следила за своими соседями, как свекровь, но этот день оставил у нее навязчивое желание узнать больше о таинственном кузене Гарри.

 

 

Анна заперла все двери в доме и отправилась в последний раз проверить детскую спальню, прежде чем идти спать самой. Прислушавшись к дыханию детей, женщина с точностью определила, что ни Эйвери, ни Амелия не спали, но вмешиваться не стала. Семья вела себя неестественно тихо весь вечер, а дети разошлись по постелям без всякого сопротивления. Вполне возможно, что это было связано с детским страхом наказания, вызванным сохранявшимся весь вечер мрачным выражением лица Дадли, которое он безусловно перенял от своего отца.

Бесшумно скользнув в их с мужем спальню, Анна заметила, что Дадли неподвижно сидит у окна, не отрывая взгляд от ночного неба. Не желая беспокоить его, женщина осталась стоять у двери, наблюдая, как муж смотрит в пустоту. Однако через несколько мгновений Дадли сам повернулся к жене и, заметив ее, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты не обязан мне рассказывать, — приблизившись, заверила его Анна и присела на краешек кровати, положив обе руки на колени мужа.

Уголки губ Дадли дрогнули, и он легонько похлопал жену по рукам.

— Я просто не могу поверить, что отец нес чепуху про честность, а сам вспомнил про эту многолетнюю ложь.

Анна мягко улыбнулась и попыталась поднять мужу настроение:

— Значит, твой кузен без криминальных наклонностей?

Легкая усмешка незаметно проскользнула по лицу Дадли.

— Именно.

Затем он схватил руки жены, которые та попыталась убрать.

— Прости, что пугаю тебя, — сказал Дадли угрюмо. — И детей тоже сегодня испугал. Родители раньше не доводили меня. Обычно я могу объяснить их поведение, объяснить, что они просто такие люди...

Пальцы Дадли слегка поиграли с обручальным кольцом Анны.

— Четырнадцать лет брака, и я никогда не упоминал Гарри? — невесело осведомился он, взглянув наконец в глаза жены.

— Не могу вспомнить ни одного случая, — ответила Анна как можно более непринужденно.

Тон Дадли оставался серьезным:

— Ну, тогда мне нужно рассказать тебе пару вещей о Гарри и обо мне. Лучше начать с самого начала, как мне кажется... Гарри оставили на пороге нашего дома, когда мне был всего год от роду. Его родители погибли, но его мать была сестрой моей матери, так что Гарри, естественно, принесли нам.

Мужчина сделал паузу на случай, если Анна захочет спросить, но та решила пропустить момент с гибелью тети и дяди мужа.

— Ты прожил с ним все детство?

— Да.

— Но я не видела его фотографий. Я прошерстила каждый альбом с фотографиями твоей матери, и поверь мне, у нее их достаточно. Она показывала мне фотографии твоих друзей и рассказала о каждом. Но никакого кузена никогда не упоминала.

— Ты бы запомнила его, если б увидела... У него есть шрам на лбу в виде молнии, трудно не запомнить. Но все же думаю, что детских фотографий Гарри нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что мои родители ненавидели его, — раздраженно ответил Дадли. — Всегда. Не выносили его родителей и сразу же невзлюбили их годовалого ребенка.

Под подозрительным взглядом жены он произнес:

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Я... — начала было Анна.

— Все в порядке, — перебил Дадли. — В это трудно поверить. Я ничего не могу сказать о Гарри, но есть пара вещей, которые тебе нужно знать.

— Я всегда тебе верю, — тихо произнесла Анна, наклоняясь ближе к мужу.

На его глаза навернулись слезы.

— Тогда ты должна поверить в то, что я ужасно относился к Гарри в детстве, — произнес Дадли, а затем с усмешкой добавил: — Я был отвратительным ребенком. Самым гадким хулиганом из всех, что видел белый свет, именно поэтому я никогда не позволю Эйвери вести себя подобным образом.

— Но ты чудесный человек...

— Но я был таким не всегда!

Дадли резко поднялся и отошел от Анны. Повернувшись к ней, он сказал:

— Я обвиняю в этом родителей, это они меня так воспитывали. Поощряли все, что я делал. Ты ведь знаешь, что в их доме четыре спальни? Так вот, одна спальня была для родителей, две другие для меня и последняя для гостей. А Гарри спал в чулане под лестницей. И если это не издевательство...

— Может, нам просто пойти спать? — смущенно предложила Анна.

Дадли покачал головой.

— Мне нужно выговориться, Анна, — почти умоляюще сказал он. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Она кивнула и слегка выпрямилась, готовая поддержать мужа.

— Я знаю, что родители говорили тебе, что я был восхитительным ребенком, но на самом деле я был полным болваном. Ты бы меня ненавидела, если бы знала в то время. И боялась бы, как и большинство ребят. Гарри тоже меня боялся, но не так, как остальные. Честно говоря, мне это было непонятно, ведь я задирал его больше, чем других.

— Братья и сестры часто не ладят, — предположила Анна.

Дадли фыркнул.

— Это было нечто большее, чем просто «не ладить». Я был самым отпетым хулиганом в округе. Думал, что смелый, бесстрашный, только потому, что бил детей помладше, — с издевкой сказал он. — Я был таким трусом.

Анна с трудом сопоставляла описанную картину с ее отважным и любящим мужем.

— Но ты храбрый человек. Все эти медали...

Дадли пожал плечами.

— Их я добился с честью и, по крайней мере, меня готовили к этому, когда я стал взрослым. Но в годы юности я был трусом и хулиганом. Правда, в пятнадцать я узнал, что такое храбрость, Гарри научил меня этому, — он заметно побледнел от воспоминаний, уставившись в пустоту. — На нас с ним напали. Я не скажу, что случилось, но Гарри освободился и смог бы убежать. Если бы он убежал, даже за помощью, я бы умер. Я был в ужасе и не мог двигаться, а Гарри спас меня. Он спас меня, а затем помог добраться домой. А я пошел к родителям и сказал, что это он напал на меня.

— Как... Как ты мог такое сказать? — недоверчиво спросила Анна.

— Сила привычки, — пожал плечами Дадли. — Я обвинял его во всем.

Чувствуя полное непонимание, Анна нерешительно поинтересовалась:

— Твои родители потом узнали правду?

— Да, конечно, — с легкостью ответил Дадли. — Правда раскрылась через несколько минут. Мои родители были слишком заняты заботой обо мне, поэтому меня никто не ругал, а вот Гарри досталось.

— За что?

Дадли снова пожал плечами.

— Как я сказал, Гарри был виноват во всем. Но та ночь изменила все для меня, я видел мужество и знал, что у меня его нет. Я вернулся в школу, обижал детей, как и всегда, но это было лишь привычкой. Я будто был мертв внутри и не понимал, что происходит.

— А потом ты понял?

— Да. Забавно, что учитель Гарри меня подтолкнул к этому. Он пришел, чтобы забрать его в школу, и сказал моим родителям, что они хотя бы не испортили Гарри так, как меня. Я помню, что он использовал именно это слово — «испорченный». Я не мог понять тогда весь смысл этого слова, но оно продолжало вертеться у меня в голове. Я хотел знать, как мои родители навредили мне, испортили меня... И я начал наблюдать, как другие родители относились к своим детям, особенно к тем спортсменам и заучкам, которых я обижал.

— Но ты тоже был спортсменом, — возразила Анна. — Ты был боксером.

— Именно — просто боксером, спортсменом я все же не был, — фыркнул Дадли. — У меня не было никакой цели, я просто любил бить кого-то и был в этом довольно хорош.

— Должно быть, ты получал высокие оценки, чтобы оставаться в команде...

— О, Анна, — мягко улыбнулся Дадли, — ты продолжаешь верить в меня... Правда в том, что я крал домашние работы ребят поумнее и списывал. Мои родители находили оправдания для всего, что я делал, так что я не думал, что делаю что-то неправильное. Но это было не так, а когда я осознал наконец, что ребята вокруг добивались успеха только потому, что их родители ожидали от них чего-то, я понял, что мне нужно найти место, где от меня тоже будут ожидать чего-то. Поэтому я решил пойти в армию. Я был уверен, что руководитель фирмы дрелей ничего мне не сделает, поэтому покинул дом своих родителей. Они были огорчены моим выбором стать пехотинцем.

Анна встала и приблизилась к мужу.

— Армия многому тебя научила.

Дадли пожал плечами.

— Ты права.

— Ты спас меня.

— Это был всего лишь пьяница, Анна.

— Тем не менее...

— Ну...

— И ты талантливый продавец.

Смешок вырвался из уст Дадли, когда он обнял жену.

— Я соглашусь, что я «талантливый» продавец, когда куплю тебе замок. Но это жизнь...

— Что было дальше? — спросила Анна, прислонив голову к груди Дадли. — Что случилось с твоим кузеном?

— Без понятия, — ответил мужчина, крепче прижимая жену. — Мои родители получили уведомление о свадьбе от него вскоре после того, как я вернулся. Уведомление, не приглашение. Не было даже обратного адреса. Это была последняя весточка о нем.

— Так почему ты рассказал Эйвери о нем? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Анна.

Дадли тяжело вздохнул.

— Пытался набраться мужества рассказать тебе, полагаю. Признать, в конце концов, детство, которого так стыжусь, — он поцеловал жену в макушку. — Я не хотел разочаровать тебя.

— Тот ребенок, которого ты стыдишься, не мужчина, которого я люблю, — прижалась к мужу Анна. — Но почему сейчас?

Этот вопрос заставил Дадли вздрогнуть.

— Кхм... У меня ощущение, что Гарри может появиться.

Подняв взгляд, Анна поинтересовалась:

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Просто ощущение, — ответил Дадли и закрыл глаза, поглаживая Анну по волосам. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала: неважно, что скажут мои родители, если Гарри вернется, ты все равно в полной безопасности, как и дети. Я верю ему.

Откинув голову, Анна сказала:

— А я верю тебе.

Крепче прижав жену к себе, Дадли ответил:

— Так и должно быть, дорогая.

 

***

 

Анна стояла в дверном проеме кухни, наблюдая, как родители мужа играют с внуками в "Эрудита", и надеялась на скорое возвращение Дадли. Анна даже присесть не могла, потому что это вызвало бы недовольство Петунии с ее комментариями о домашнем хозяйстве невестки. Было уже доказано, что если Анна позволила бы себе присесть ненадолго, то для Петунии это означало бы проявление лени. Отношения между этими двумя женщинами никогда не были теплыми, а иногда даже достигали точки кипения, как целый месяц после того катастрофического обеда. Вернон и Петуния предпочитали теперь забирать детей почаще из дома сына. Но они все равно обижались, если их не приглашали на обед хотя бы раз в неделю, независимо от того, собирались они приехать или нет. Сегодня они согласились, хотя Анна надеялась, что в этот раз у них не будет на это настроения. Она попробовала приготовить новое блюдо к появлению гостей — суфле, которое уже находилось в духовке, хотя заранее опасалась критики Петунии.

Звонок в дверь вырвал Анну из раздумий. Петуния вопросительно подняла глаза.

— Наверное, это почтальон, — поспешно сказала Анна.

— Твоя очередь, бабушка, — сообщила Амелия, когда Анна прошла через прихожую и слегка приоткрыла дверь.

Стоящий на веранде невысокий брюнет в круглых очках был одет небрежно, а его легкая куртка казалась неуместной в столь жаркую погоду. Анна подумала, что наверняка этот человек сосед, которого она раньше не встречала.

— Да?..

— Дадли дома? — тихо спросил мужчина.

— Вот-вот придет, — ответила Анна, давая незнакомцу понять, что муж скоро вернется. — Я могу передать ему что-то от вас?

— Я его кузен, — вымолвил мужчина. — Я надеялся, что смогу с ним поговорить.

Взгляд Анны тут же скользнул по лбу мужчины и через челку она увидела шрам, похожий на молнию. После того откровенного разговора Дадли ни разу больше не упоминал Гарри, но Анна запомнила эту деталь его внешности просто на всякий случай, если мужчина все же решится навестить их.

Проскользнув на улицу и прикрыв за собой дверь, Анна ахнула:

— Вы кузен Гарри!

Мужчина вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да, — подтвердил он с немного обескураживающей улыбкой.

— Прошу прощения за мои манеры. Петуния и Вернон в доме. Я пойму, если вы не захотите зайти.

— Возможно, мне стоит прийти в другой день...

— Нет-нет, не уходите. Дадли хочет поговорить, он сам так сказал. Если бы его родители не были такими... — Анна замолкла, подыскивая подходящее вежливое слово для родственников.

— Да, я понял, — весело произнес Гарри, явно не нуждаясь в объяснении.

Анна закусила губу, раздумывая.

— Вы можете посидеть в саду пока что, — предложила она, указывая на боковые ворота. — Дадли должен вот-вот прийти. Я попробую выдворить Петунию с Верноном из дома, чтобы вы с ним хотя бы немного поговорили.

Увидев сомнение на лице Гарри, Анна подумала, что он не согласится, но тот кивнул и отправился в сад.

Женщина проскользнула обратно за дверь и поспешила по коридору на кухню в заднюю часть дома. Выключив духовку, она открыла дверцу и, оценив получившееся блюдо, закрыла ее. Затем Анна развернулась и прошла в обеденный зал.

— Дорогая, кто это был? — поинтересовалась Петуния, вытягивая шею.

— Ошиблись домом, — ответила Анна, опустив взгляд и жестом подзывая свекровь к себе. — Им нужны были мои соседи, Эпплбизы.

Когда Петуния подошла к невестке, та понизила голос:

— Петуния, я испортила суфле.

Петуния фыркнула.

— Как и ожидалось. Нельзя лодырничать, если решила приготовить такое капризное французское угощение. Анна, когда ты научишься пользоваться надежными источниками в приготовлении таких блюд?

— Может быть, вам с Верноном стоит взять детей на прогулку? А я пока попытаюсь что-нибудь приготовить для Дадли. Это было бы просто чудесно.

— Конечно-конечно! — заволновалась Петуния и, хлопнув в ладоши, обратилась к детям: — Собирайтесь, дети! Мамочка сказала, что не смогла приготовить обед, так что нам лучше самим поесть где-нибудь.

Анна покраснела, но тут же взяла себя в руки, вспомнив, кто находится в саду, и как свекровь отреагирует на него, если увидит. Дети стали бурно обсуждать любимые закусочные, спрашивали о лакомствах, в то время как дедушка с бабушкой заверяли их, что голодными они не останутся. Анна понаблюдала за уезжающей машиной, а затем выскользнула в сад через кухню, увидев, что не только она смотрела на отбывающих родственников.

— Неплохо придумано, — прокомментировал Гарри, повернувшись к женщине. — Они, похоже, хотя бы ваших детей любят.

Щеки Анны покраснели в ответ на любезность.

— Они любят детей Дадли. Не составило сложности заставить Петунию думать, что я неумелая хозяйка. Пойдемте со мной, поговорим.

— Могло быть хуже, — сказал Гарри, следуя за Анной. — Стоило бы мне привести своих детей, тетя Петуния тут же закрыла бы все замки в доме и обложила бы его чесноком и крестами.

Анне было чуточку страшно пускать в дом незнакомца в отсутствие Дадли, но, вспомнив разговор мужа о том, что кузен Гарри совершенно безобиден, она немного успокоилась. Проводив мужчину через кухню в гостиную, она предложила ему присесть у камина, что он и сделал, а сама устроилась на диване напротив окна, но тут же вскочила, словно вспомнив о чем-то. Направившись к письменному столу, Анна достала свою адресную книжку и, выудив ручку, вручила ее Гарри.

— У нас нет вашего адреса. Если напишите, мы пришлем вам хотя бы открытку к Рождеству.

Немного помедлив, Гарри ответил:

— У меня есть почтовый ящик в Лондоне, а еще работает доставка писем до Годриковой впадины, но мы редко пользуемся этими услугами. Но я дам вам адреса, если хотите.

— Было бы отлично, — обрадовалась Анна, надеясь, что ее просьба не заставила гостя почувствовать себя неуютно. — Получается, у вас два дома? Это прекрасно, когда есть возможность жить и в городе, и вдали от него.

Гарри посмотрел на приветливую женщину странным взглядом, но написал оба адреса.

— Они оба унаследованы. Мой офис в Лондоне, но растить детей в городе... Сами понимаете, им нужно больше места, чтобы бегать.

— Не подумайте, что я сую нос в ваши дела, — извинилась Анна. — Просто я знаю о вас очень мало.

— Я не обижаюсь, — произнес Гарри, с легкой улыбкой отдавая обратно записную книжку. — Полагаю, я немного нервничаю.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Анна и, взглянув в окно, вернула книжку на место. Постаравшись взять себя в руки, она продолжила: — Я должна была сразу понять. Если хотите, я могу заняться домашними делами, пока вы ожидаете мужа.

— Нет, что вы, не уходите. Вы можете спрашивать все, что хотите.

— Вы сказали, у вас есть дети? — осторожно поинтересовалась Анна.

Они уже спокойнее говорили на тему детей до тех пор, пока не услышали подъезжающую к дому машину.

— Должно быть, это Дадли, — сказала Анна, выглядывая в окно. За машиной Дадли подъезжала машина его родителей. — О, нет, они не могли вернуться так скоро.

Женщина замерла на мгновение, но затем быстро направилась к двери, чтобы помешать предстоящей встрече, которая, казалось, была неизбежной. Услышав хлопнувшую входную дверь, Анна остановилась, и вскоре в дверном проеме гостиной появился Эйвери с полными карманами бургеров.

— Мам! Мы решили взять все с собой! — восторженно прокричал он, только потом заметив незнакомца. — О, здравствуйте.

Две дочери Анны не отставали от брата и уже появились следом за ним, удивленно глядя на мать. Анна попыталась проскользнуть к выходу, но девочки схватили ее за край юбки.

— Юные леди не должны так бежать в дом! — послышался нравоучительный голос Петунии. — То же самое касается и юных джентельменов. Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись на улицу и как подобает...

Подойдя к детям и Анне, Петуния закричала прямо в ухо невестке.

— Мама! — ворвавшись в дом, воскликнул Дадли. Вскоре и он, и задыхающийся позади Вернон оказались в центре событий. — Мама, что случилось?

Анна оттащила дочерей в гостиную, освобождая место для главы семейства. Дадли уставился на Гарри, который, казалось, был вовсе не удивлен истерике своей тети, хотя и вздрогнул, когда керамический ангелочек рядом с ним внезапно разбился.

— Что ж, — произнес Дадли, обдумывая ситуацию. — Да перестань кричать, мама, это всего лишь Гарри.

— Как он может быть здесь? Как он оказался в этом доме? — визжала Петуния.

— Я пригласил его, — солгал Дадли, выпрямляя спину перед родителями.

— Ты ЧТО сделал?! — разбушевался Вернон, вступая в разгоревшуюся ссору.

— Я его пригласил, — спокойно повторил Дадли. — Это просто прискорбная случайность, что он решил принять приглашение в день, когда вы приехали.

Петуния тут же начала причитать:

— Но мы даже не знали, где он живет. Как и ты. И он разбил керамического ангела, которого я тебе подарила на первый день святого Валентина, отмеченный не дома!

Дадли подошел ближе к родителям и понизил голос:

— А чего вы ожидали от него? Вы его расстраиваете, я думаю, вам нужно уйти. Вечером я позвоню вам и объясню все. Мы же не хотим, чтобы случилось то, что случилось когда-то с тетушкой Мардж?

— Мы возьмем детей и вернемся, когда будет безопасно, — побагровев, процедил Вернон.

— Дети остаются, — твердо сказал Дадли. — Со мной они в безопасности. Просто идите.

С многочисленными «Никогда больше...», «Дадли, как ты мог?» и «Не уверена, что впредь переступлю порог этого дома» Дадли выпроводил родителей из дома. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Анна успела посадить на диван девочек и сесть в серединке.

Эйвери открыто пялился на Гарри, тот же игнорировал взгляд мальчика. Подойдя к креслу Гарри, он воинственно произнес:

— Я вас не боюсь.

— Нет причин бояться меня, — мягко ответил Гарри.

Локтем левой руки легонько пихнув сына, Дадли протянул Гарри правую руку. Гарри встал и пожал ее.

— Я не разбивал статуэтку, Дадли.

— Я знаю, — поежился Дадли. — Извиняюсь за это. Ты наконец навестил нас, а я с порога обвиняю тебя во всех бедах. Просто это был самый быстрый способ выпроводить родителей.

Гарри поднял голову.

— Ты знал, что я приду.

Дадли сел в кресло напротив и предложил Гарри вернуться на свое место.

— Я подозревал. Только интересно было, появишься ли ты или пошлешь сову, которая сбросит письмо в нашу дымовую трубу.

Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Учитывая произошедшее, думаю, ты предпочел бы сову.

— Нет, я бы лучше все же встретился с тобой, — серьезным тоном сказал Дадли. — Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты спас мне жизнь. Я давно хотел исправить это.

Брови Гарри взмыли вверх.

— Что ж, прием оказался радушнее, чем я предполагал.

— Ты про крики моей матери, которые и мертвого поднимут?

— Нет, этого я как раз ожидал.

Чувствуя себя неуверенно, Анна тихо прервала этот странный разговор:

— Мне накрыть на стол к ужину?

— Я думал, ужин сгорел, — вмешался Эйвери, поднимая сумку. — Поэтому мы и купили бургеры.

— Спасибо, Анна, но я не могу остаться — моя жена ждет меня дома. Я пришел, что отдать Амелии письмо, — произнес Гарри, выуживая из кармана куртки большой конверт из пергамента.

Амелия тут же прижалась к матери. Все еще чувствуя озадаченность, Анна взглянула на мужа, и он кивнул.

Анна потрепала дочь по голове и сказала:

— Все в порядке, Огонек. Твой отец никогда не допустит, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Это просто письмо.

Амелия только покачала головой и крепче прижалась к матери.

Эйвери оставил сумку и воскликнул:

— Я прочту!

И попытался схватить письмо, но Гарри не дал ему это сделать.

— Это письмо твоей сестры, — твердо сказал Гарри.

Эйвери недовольно взглянул на мужчину, но повернулся и спросил почти вежливо:

— Можно, я прочитаю?

Амелия, закусив губу, кивнула, и Гарри вручил письмо мальчику.

— Дорогая мисс Дурсль, мы рады вам сообщить, что вы приняты в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс... Черт возьми! Есть школа для ведьм?

— Разумеется, нет, Эйвери! — воскликнула Анна. — Ведьм не существует.

— Анна, — тихо позвал Дадли, а затем едва заметно кивнул.

— Ох... но... Не существует же. Ведь нет? — вконец запуталась женщина, переводя взгляд на лица, выражение которых ясно давало понять, что Анна не права.

— Я не хочу быть злобной старой ведьмой! — заканючила Амелия, держась за мать так, что той не хватало воздуха, и крепко закрыв глаза.

Мгновение спустя Дадли опустился на колени перед дочерью и начал гладить ее по спине.

— Не все ведьмы злые, малышка. Некоторые очень добрые. Гарри вот волшебник, и я знаю, что он очень добрый, несмотря на то, что говорит твоя бабуля.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — хныкала Амелия. — Я просто хочу остаться здесь. Не хочу никуда ехать.

— Я обещал, что тебе не придется никуда ехать, если ты не хочешь, и никто тебя не будет заставлять.

— Дадли, — подал голос Гарри, — она уже творит магию. Она разбила статуэтку. Ей нужна практика. Или ты хочешь, чтобы случилось то, что было с тетей Мардж?

— Я обещал дочери, что она не поедет в школу, если не захочет, — твердо сказал Дадли. Дело не в твоей школе, она в принципе не хочет ехать учиться далеко от дома. Разве ты бы заставил свою дочь поехать в школу, если бы она была в самом деле напугана?

— Моя дочь ждет-не дождется учебы в Хогвартсе. Но я тебя понял.

С волнением Эйвери встрял в разговор:

— Ну же, Эми. Мы же говорили об этом, помнишь? Настоящая школа для волшебников!

Анна не была уверена, что вызывает у нее головокружение: этот разговор или нехватка воздуха.

— Эйвери, ты же не дразнил сестру?

— Дразнил? — Эйвери вскочил на ноги. — Нет, мам. Эми скрывала от всех. И это у нее происходило не так часто, я просто убеждался, что никто больше не замечает. Теперь тайна раскрыта, а?

— И как долго это происходит? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Когда мне было восемь, я принес из школы семя в чашке. Амелия хотела, чтобы растение побыстрее выросло, и так и случилось! Но я понимал, что так не могло произойти, так что решил, что это волшебство. Амелия была так напугана...

— Эйвери! — недовольно воскликнул Дадли. — Ты должен был сразу нам сказать!

— А ты как давно об этом знаешь? — прикрикнула на мужа Анна.

Дадли стыдливо поежился:

— Около двух лет. Ты помнишь, как мать отвела ее летом стричься? Она ненавидела новую прическу, а на следующий день волосы чуть отросли.

— Да-а-а... Она плакала весь вечер после парикмахерской, а на следующее утро ты отвез нас в поход на две недели.

— Гарри проворачивал нечто подобное, когда был маленьким, а я не мог допустить, чтобы моя мать увидела отросшие волосы Амелии. Я поговорил с ней тем утром насчет такой короткой стрижки. Следовало поговорить и с Эми, но я предполагал, что это случайность и такого больше не повторится.

— Это происходило раз в пару месяцев, пап, — подал голос Эйвери.

Амелия завыла.

Дадли выглядел испуганным.

— Я клянусь, Анна, если бы я знал, что причина ее страха в неконтролируемой магии, я бы давно поговорил с вами обеими, я бы нашел Гарри еще раньше, даже если бы моих родителей хватил приступ.

Анна обняла дочь, успокаивая ее и стараясь успокоиться сама.

— Вы можете помочь? — спросила она Гарри.

— С магией — да, но со страхом... Эм-м... Дадли, могу я колдовать в твоем доме?

— Конечно, я не против.

Гарри вытащил палочку из-за пазухи. Взмахнув ею, он закрыл занавески.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Призрачный олень Гарри вырвался с конца палочки и, повернувшись к плачущему ребенку, ткнул ее носом.

— О-о-о, какой милый! — воскликнула Делайла, которая все это время сидела тише воды, и Анна даже позабыла, что она здесь.

Эйвери выпучил глаза, а Дадли отодвинулся к дивану, держась подальше.

— Что это? — выдохнула Анна. Сидящая рядом с ней Эми открыла глаза, нос к носу оказавшись рядом с мордой магического существа.

— Патронус, — объяснил Гарри. — Он нужен, чтобы отгонять существ, олицетворяющих страх.

Глаза Амелии расширились от удивления и, отпустив мать, она спросила:

— А я могу такого сделать?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— С практикой сможешь через несколько лет. Моя дочь Лили тоже думает, что патронусы милые, — Гарри позволил патронусу исчезнуть и чуть наклонился вперед. — Амелия, быть ведьмой — не значит, что ты будешь злой или жестокой. Это не значит, что ты будешь иметь все, что захочешь, или сможешь наколдовать все, что вздумается. Ты можешь вырасти целителем или владельцем небольшой лавки, или писателем, ты можешь стать тем, кем захочется. В магии много веселого, но ты должна чувствовать ответственность. Знаешь, кем я работаю?

Амелия покачала головой.

— Вы волшебник в ночном клубе, — предположил Эйвери.

Гарри рассмеялся и отклонился на спинку кресла.

— Я аврор. Я ловлю плохих ведьм и волшебников и отправляю их в тюрьму.

— Вы полицейский?

— Вроде того.

— Ого, бабушку бы это поставило на место!

— Она никогда не поверит, — качая головой, сказал Гарри.

— К сожалению, — вставил реплику Дадли.

— С чего бы? — спросил Гарри.

Дадли фыркнул:

— Я думаю, моя мать вот-вот пропустит нечто грандиозное из-за своих предрассудков.

— Она меня разлюбит, папочка?

— Даже если и так, запомни: проблема в ней, а не в тебе.

— Но ведь это со мной что-то не так, эти все странные штуки, которые я делаю...

— Вообще-то, то, что с тобой происходит, обычное явление у молодых волшебниц и волшебников, — объяснил Гарри. — Тебе просто нужно научиться контролировать это.

Губы Амелии задрожали.

— Но я не хочу уезжать из дома.

— Я уже пообещал, что тебе не придется, — Дадли взял дочку за руку и мягко сжал ее.

— Дадли... — начал было Гарри.

— Нет, Гарри, я серьезно. Всегда есть альтернативы. Что насчет репетиторов? Или гувернеров? Если это слишком дорого, то я найду вторую работу. Твоя школа стоит, должно быть, целое состояние.

— Вообще, обучение в ней бесплатное, платить нужно только за школьные принадлежности, — хладнокровно поправил Гарри.

Но Дадли заупрямился:

— Это не значит, что я не могу дать дочери домашнее образование.

— Погодите, — прервала мужчин Анна, главным образом опасаясь, как бы кузены не рассорились вновь. Подбирая слова, она начала заикаться. — А-а-амелия не может сделать выбора, пока не знает достаточно о школе. На нее свалилось слишком много в один момент. Когда мы хотели послать Эйвери в Смелтингс, мы сначала разузнали все об этой школе. У вашей школы вряд ли есть брошюры, так?

Гарри мотнул головой.

— Что ж, мы же можем хотя бы побеседовать с кем-то оттуда? Вы там учились. Ваша дочь хочет туда. Ваши сыновья там обучаются?

Губы Гарри скривились в задорной улыбке.

— Джеймс и Альбус уже строят планы на следующий учебный год. Они любят в Хогвартсе все, кроме домашних заданий.

— Вот и отлично. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с вашей женой. Почему бы нам не устроить ужин? Ваши дети и Эми могли бы поговорить и помочь ей определиться.

— Устроим барбекю, — поспешно решил Дадли, — и тебе не придется готовить, дорогая.

— Не уверен, что разговор с моими сыновьями — лучший способ узнать о Хогвартсе, — обеспокоенно сказал Гарри.

— Но было бы так замечательно, если бы Амелия познакомилась бы с кем-то, кто учится там, — взмолилась Анна.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Гарри и провел рукой по волосам. — Но не могу пообещать, что ничего не случится, если тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон решат зайти.

— Я попробую уговорить их выбраться из города на выходные, — сказал Дадли. — Как насчет субботы?

 

***

 

Анна доставала из холодильника картофельный салат, когда ее муж спустился по лестнице.

— Удачно? — взволнованно поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, — с досадой ответил Дадли, присаживаясь на стул у угла стола. — Она не выйдет, и мне кажется, я делаю только хуже. Эйвери еще там, пытается уговорить. Похоже, только он один смог наладить с ней контакт за последние несколько дней. Делайла в своей комнате, зажала уши подушками, чтобы не слышать всего этого.

Анна чувствовала вину за то, что не могла успокоить дочь, ведь ее обещания любить Эми несмотря ни на что, только усилили страхи ребенка.

— Я просто не понимаю, как это могло произойти! — хлопнув ладонью по столу, продолжил Дадли.

— Это твоя мать... — тихо произнесла Анна, намереваясь озвучить все, что ее беспокоило. Могла бы рассказать и раньше, но ей не хватало мужества.

— Что она сделала на этот раз? — потребовал мужчина. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Не то чтобы «на этот раз», — зачерпнув ложкой салат и начав перекладывать его в миску, начала Анна. — Это происходит с тех пор, как мы переехали сюда. Каждый раз, когда мы смотрим сериал про ведьм или фильмы про магию, Петуния говорит отвратительные вещи. Помню, я взяла как-то девочек посмотреть спектакль по Питеру Пэну, так все, о чем Петуния с ними разговаривала, это какими злыми и мерзкими были феи в старых сказках, и что девочки не должны никогда загадывать желания, потому что вместо исполнения их желаний могут случиться плохие вещи, — Анна отложила салат и уперлась руками в кухонный стол. С легким всхлипом она продолжила: — Я виню себя в этом. Я никогда не могла противостоять твоей матери.

Дадли тут же оказался около жены и приобнял ее сзади.

— Ты не должна была противостоять моей матери, это я должен был защищать тебя от нее, не позволять критиковать по любому поводу. Ты такая молодец, что держалась все эти годы, а я просто не понимал, сколько вреда она причиняет моей семье. Честное слово, иногда у меня появляется желание отшлепать ее, как непослушного ребенка!

Не удержавшись, Анна рассмеялась и принялась вытирать глаза.

— Помоги мне подготовить миски, они будут здесь в любую минуту... — услышав звонок в дверь, Анна состроила гримасу. — Точнее, прямо сейчас.

— Дети, они пришли! — позвал Дадли, и появившиеся двое детей спустились с лестницы.

Дадли открыл дверь, и в дом ввалилась большая семья.

Когда все разместились в коридоре, Гарри подал голос:

— Это моя жена, Джинни, — начал представлять он свою семью. — Наши сыновья Джеймс и Альбус, наша дочь Лили, и моя племянница Роза Уизли.

— Роза перешла на второй курс. Мы подумали, что для Амелии было бы легче поговорить с ней, чем с мальчиками, — объяснила Джинни, статная рыжеволосая женщина, излучавшая такую уверенность в себе, что Анна могла только позавидовать, и такое внимание к проблеме не могло не вызвать в ней чувство благодарности.

Дадли представил семье волшебников Эйвери и Делайлу, которые только сейчас решились сойти с лестницы, и объяснил, что Амелия осталась наверху.

— Ой! — воскликнул Эйвери и помчался обратно наверх. Вскоре послышался стук в дверь комнаты Эми. — Амелия, тут настоящая ведьма внизу, и у нее нет бородавок! Вообще-то, она даже милая.

Анна в ужасе повернулась к Джинни, собираясь извиниться, но та лишь махнула рукой. Четверо юных волшебников с грохотом помчались вверх по лестнице, и Делайла после красноречивого взгляда матери последовала за ними.

— Давайте дадим детям разобраться самим, — предложила Джинни, бережно взяв Анну за руку. — Надеюсь, вы не расстроитесь, если они немного перебьют голод. Я видела у мальчиков в карманах кучу конфет.

— Амелия заперлась, — поспешила объяснить Анна. — Мы все утро пытались с ней поговорить.

— Закрытая дверь остановит Джеймса примерно на пять секунд, — ухмыльнувшись, успокоил Гарри, когда четверо взрослых последовали на кухню.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — вежливо поинтересовалась Джинни, заметив миски на кухонной тумбе.

— Нет, спасибо, я сама, — ответила Анна не менее вежливым тоном и принялась вытаскивать еду из холодильника.

— Ну уж нет! — запротестовала рыжеволосая женщина, шире открывая холодильник. — У тебя тут три дополнительных пары рук.

С благодарной улыбкой Анна передавала гостям и мужу еду, а те несли ее во двор. Беря последнюю миску с чипсами, женщина последовала за Джинни и решила извиниться.

— Я действительно не понимаю, почему Эйвери не поддается обучению манерам...

Джинни покачала головой.

— У меня пять братьев и двое сыновей возраста Эйвери. Мальчики не признают манеры до того возраста, пока не начинают увлекаться девочками.

— У меня две сестры, вокруг меня было не так много мальчиков, — пожала плечами Анна.

Джинни поставила миску на стол и поймала взгляд Гарри. Они отошли и, повернувшись спинами друг к другу, достали палочки. Из концов палочек вырвалась пара магических сложных на вид волн, и супруги засунули палочки в карманы.

Возвратившись к столу, Джинни обратилась к Анне:

— Извини, ты говорила про свою семью...

— А, мой отец умер, когда мне было четырнадцать. Так что в моей жизни почти совсем не было мужчин до того, как у меня появился Дадли, — Анна запнулась, а потом осторожно поинтересовалась: — Вы сейчас колдовали?

— Ты не возражаешь? — безмятежно спросила Джинни.

Анна пожала плечами:

— Полагаю, это одна из тех вещей, к которой мне следует привыкнуть.

— Не совсем, — доброжелательно улыбнулась Джинни. — Амелии нельзя будет колдовать вне школы до семнадцати лет. В Статусе Секретности указаны обстоятельства, при которых позволяется использовать магию перед маглами, за исключением, конечно, родителей детей-волшебников. Сегодня у нас состоится обед здесь, во дворе, и мы подумали, что было бы лучше, если бы ваши соседи не могли услышать, о чем мы разговариваем. Они будут слышать звуки, но не смогут разобрать слова. Мы снимем чары, когда соберемся уходить, разумеется.

— Так, наверное, будет лучше, — подбросив мясо на гриле и повернувшись, согласился Дадли. — Шпионы моей матери повсюду и все такое.

Он потянулся к большому бачку со льдом и выудил оттуда диетическую газировку.

— В доме есть пиво, если хотите, — оповестил он гостей. — Я сегодня не пью, хотя, вернее, настроение у меня есть, но боюсь напиться и пойти разбираться с матерью.

— Мы будем все, что вы предложите, — вежливо улыбнулась Джинни.

Выбрав напиток из бачка, Дадли вытащил банку и передал Джинни.

— Почему вы решили купить дом так близко к тете Петунии, если она доставляла вам неприятности? — спросил Гарри.

Дадли пожал плечами:

— В то время я был еще в армии и находился за границей. После увольнения мы решили пустить корни. Мы многое не могли себе позволить тогда, еще и с маленькими детьми на руках, поэтому мы просто хотели найти место с хорошими школами в округе. Родители нашли это место практически за бесценок, потому что дом был в ужасном состоянии. Вам нужно было видеть эту картину. Я понял, что мне нужно будет провести пару недель убирая дом, чтобы он хоть немного стал пригоден для жизни. Но мама сделала все еще до того, как я приехал сюда. Она провела здесь добрые две недели, приводя все в порядок. Даже призвала свой клуб любителей садоводства приехать и убрать сорняки.

— Очень мило с ее стороны, — прокомментировала Джинни.

— Не думаю, — скептически ответил Дадли. — Все это было лишь для того, чтобы держать меня рядом. Жаль, у меня не было братьев или сестер. Тогда мама бы не думала, что держать своего, так сказать, одинокого птенчика, рядом — хорошая идея.

— А как ты объяснил тогда, что «пригласил» меня? — задал очередной вопрос Гарри.

— Напомнил ей, что торгую бумагой, чтобы жить на что-то, — фыркнул Дадли. — В конце концов, и твоей компании может понадобиться бумага, разве нет?

Гарри, потягивающий в это время газировку, поперхнулся.

— И это сработало? — рассмеялся он.

— Нет, но я же не собираюсь говорить ей правду, правильно?

Джинни внезапно вскочила.

— Альбус Поттер, слезай с крыши сейчас же!

Анна резко повернулась и увидела Альбуса, сидящего на крыше, и Эйвери, ползущего за ним. Сердце женщины ушло в пятки.

— Ну мам, я же отскочу, если что! — крикнул ей Альбус.

— Ты-то может и отскочишь, мальчик мой, но твой кузен — нет!

Альбус встревожился и, воскликнув «Извините!», полез обратно в дом вслед за Эйвери.

— Удивительно, что не Джеймс первым вылез из окна, — хрипло сетовала Джинни.

— Джеймс сегодня ведет себя как паинька, — с мягкой улыбкой заметил Гарри.

— С чего это?

Глаза мужчины блеснули за очками.

— Я сказал ему, что если он выкинет что-нибудь, что испугает Амелию, разрешения на посещение Хогсмида он дождется только к Рождеству.

Джинни резко вздохнула.

— Умно, — и, повернувшись к Анне, объяснила: — Третьекурсники имеют право посещать местную деревню на выходных. Потерять такую привилегию для них — настоящая трагедия.

Успокоившись после зрелища на крыше, Анна поинтересовалась:

— Альбус действительно бы не разбился?

— Вполне, — ответила Джинни, пожав плечами. — Понимаешь, когда дети совсем еще юны, они не могут контролировать свои магические силы, но тем не менее используют их инстинктивно. Поэтому, когда они в опасности, их магия обычно проявляется любыми способами, защищая их. Но в осознанном возрасте, конечно, наши силы редко проявляются без намерений. Альбус не должен рассчитывать на эту защиту. После первого курса он определенно стал более бесстрашным...

— Я поговорю с ним дома, — пообещал Гарри как раз в то время, как Альбус, Джеймс и Эйвери ввалились через черный ход в сад и направились в сторону с бейсбольными перчатками в руках.

— Где девочки? — окликнула их Джинни.

— В комнате Амелии, — ответил Джеймс, на ходу развернувшись к матери. — Они нас выгнали, и Роза украла всех моих шоколадных лягушек...

— Достанем тебе еще, когда поедем покупать школьные принадлежности, — пообещала Джинни.

Джеймс усмехнулся и с воскликом "Знаю!" скрылся за углом дома.

— Они выглядят такими нормальными, — задумчиво произнесла Анна, а затем, поняв, что сморозила глупость, поспешила извиниться.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала Джинни. — Многие волшебники не могут вписаться в рамки магловского общества. Мы с Гарри пытаемся дать нашим детям достаточно "нормального" опыта, чтобы им было комфортно в обоих мирах.

— Наши мира так сильно отличаются друг от друга, — полюбопытствовала Анна.

— Где-то — да, где-то — нет. К примеру возьмем спорт, — начала Джинни. Гарри тщетно попытался скрыть улыбку, и она прищурилась, глядя на мужа, однако вскоре уголки ее губ также затронула ухмылка, и Джинни снова повернулась к Анне. — Маглы обожают футбол, а волшебники — квиддич. В обоих видах спорта есть профессиональные спортсмены, но магия присуща только квиддичу.

Анна задал очевидный волнующий ее вопрос, и до тех пор, пока Дадли не закончил с мясом, Гарри с женой долго и подробно объясняли, что такое квиддич, и Анна была впечатлена, когда узнала от Гарри, что его жена является не большим не меньшим профессиональным игроком в этом виде спорта.

Мальчики ворвались в дом, чтобы позвать девочек, и Анна ждала, нервно потирая руки и задаваясь вопросом, спустится ли ее старшая дочь. Когда Амелия в компании рыжеволосых девочек все же появилась, Анна увидела, что у девочки были красные, но сухие глаза, и выглядела она куда спокойнее, хоть и слегка потерянной. Анна вновь почувствовала прилив вины и встала, чтобы обнять дочь.

Маленькая Лили подбежала к своему отцу.

— Папочка, а ты наколдуешь тете Петунии бородавку на нос? — попросила она.

— Это было бы неправильно, Лили, — серьезно ответил мужчина в очках.

— Я знаю, но она ненавидит волшебников, разве это правильно? Почему она нас ненавидит, папочка?

— Потому что хочет быть одной из нас, но не может, малышка.

— Это правда? — округлив глаза, удивилась стоящая возле матери Амелия.

— Ты подразумеваешь, что все это из-за ЗАВИСТИ? — потребовал Дадли.

Гарри кивнул:

— Я не знаю, все ли это из-за зависти, но все точно началось из-за этого.

— Хм-м-м... Тогда, полагаю, надежда не потеряна, — когда непонимающие взгляды уставились на Дадли, он объяснил: — Я про то, что она может когда-нибудь принять Амелию. Она любит тебя, Огонек, и будет гордиться тем, что ее внучка — волшебница. Особенно если ты сделаешь что-то эдакое, что ей понравится, например, наколдуешь ей газон зеленее, чем у ее соседей.

Амелия шмыгнула носом, и Анна погладила девочку по спине.

— И если она так и не полюбит тебя, ты всегда сможешь сама наколдовать ей бородавку на нос, — заверила Роза.

— Роза! — отчитала Джинни.

— Ну правда, тетя Джинни, она же ужасная! Но я ей не стану колдовать бородавку. Она, слава Мерлину, не моя родственница...

— Так, дети, садитесь-ка есть, — строго перебила Джинни, — и больше ни слова о бородавках.

— Как это нам запрещено говорить о бородавках, если мы будем рассказывать про Хогвартс? — невинно удивился Джеймс.

Дальнейшая трапеза проходила под комментария о бородавочниках и жабном хоре в Хогвартсе, а потом беседа плавно перетекла к бородавкам этих самых жаб и тому, как они растут. Но атмосфера за столом оставалась непринужденной, и Амелия даже немного посмеивалась.

Дети закончили есть и тут же помчались дальше играть. Внезапно раздался далекий звонок в дверь, и Дадли пошел проверить, кто пришел. Вернулся ко столу он очень сердитым.

— Гарри, с тобой хотят поговорить, — тихо оповестил он.

Ничего не сказав, Гарри поднялся и последовал за Дадли в дом. Джинни с мрачным видом волочилась за мужем, а цепочку замыкала озадаченная Анна. Через открытую входную дверь женщина увидела стоящих на крыльце двух полицейских и, взяв Джинни за руку, повела ее к окну в гостиной, откуда наблюдать картину было куда удобнее, чем из-за спин мужей.

— Какие-то проблемы, сержант? — сохраняя абсолютное спокойствие, поинтересовался Гарри, обращаясь к одному из полицейских.

— Мама... — позади Гарри прошипел Дадли сквозь зубы, глядя в сторону в попытке сохранить самообладание.

— Мне нужны ваши документы, сэр, — ответил сержант с выражением лица, будто только что вернулся с перестрелки.

— Конечно, — вытаскивая свой кошелек, сказал Гарри и показал документы полицейским.

Сержанту хватило одного брошенного взгляда на документы, чтобы в корне поменять поведение. Все же тщательно изучив паспорт Гарри, он сдержанно произнес:

— Прошу прощение за то, что прервали ваш вечер, инспектор.

Дадли с удивлением уставился на значок, который Анна едва могла рассмотреть из-за бликов солнечного света.

— Вы просто исполняете свои обязанности. Могу я узнать, что случилось? — поинтерсовался Гарри, убрав кошелек за пазуху.

— У нас было сообщение о сумасшедшем по этому адресу. Не сомневайтесь, мы сообщим звонившей женщине о ложном вызове. И поговорим с ней, — пробурчал сержант.

Гарри задрал голову вверх.

— Со всем уважением к моей тете, мы с ней не говорили с тех пор, как мне было семнадцать. Она понятия не имеет, как я зарабатываю на жизнь.

Полицейский помладше подпрыгнул:

— Были трудным подростком, инспектор?

Дадли ответил за кузена:

— Гарри всегда все говорил прямо. А мои родители считали, что такое поведение не подобает усыновленному племяннику.

Сержант наградил подчиненного неодобрительным взглядом.

— Мы можем списать это на недоразумение, если хотите, инспектор, но мы обязано поговорить с женщиной. Я не хочу повторений таких ситуаций.

— Разумеется, — сказал Гарри.

Полицейские почтенно тронули свои шлемы и направились к машине. Гарри с Дадли проскользнули обратно в дом и встретились с женами в гостиной.

— Не знал, что ты можешь колдовать без палочки, Гарри, — подметил Дадли, когда четверо вернулись в сад.

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Я не колдовал. Он настоящий, Дадли. На, посмотри.

Мужчина снова вытащил кошелек и, когда все расселись по своим местам, протянул его кузену через стол.

— Министерство обороны, главный инспектор отдела уголовных расследований, — прочитал Дадли.

— Это для меня достаточно авторитетно, чтобы совать нос, куда не надо, и получать ответы на волнующие меня вопросы без применения магии.

— Черт побери! Где ты его достал?

Гарри поежился.

— Вложил много сил и работы в это. Помнишь период, когда Кингсли Шеклболт охранял премьер-министра?

Дадли кивнул.

— И нас с родителями отправили далеко от дома, приставив нам пару волшебников для охраны. Говорю тебе, родителям этот год невероятно понравился.

— Меня тот год тоже особо не прельщал, как и весь волшебный мир. Да жизни маглов события того времени затронули. Тем не менее, в то время, премьер-министр не упускал шанса поговорить с Кингсли, который, к слову, после сражения Волдеморта стал министром магии.

— Понял, — следуя ходу мысли Гарри, сказал Дадли. Анна была рада этому, потому что, если честно, сама она уже потеряла нить.

— Премьер-министр выразил недоумение, что единственной точкой соприкосновения между правительством Великобритании и Министерством магии был он сам, и то работало это только в одном направлении — министерство могло связаться с правительством, если у премьера была бы причина. Премьер-министр настаивал на контракт с правохранительными органами, и Кингсли согласился.

— И ты устроился туда?

— После победы над Волдемортом я устроился аврором, но Аврорат вскоре был уничтожен, как и Отдел магического правопорядка. Кингсли хотел сдержать обещание, поэтому попросил меня. Это заняло немало времени, но премьер-министр в итоге устроил меня в Министерство обороны, отправил весточку верховному комиссару. Во всем Министерстве только он знает, что я волшебник.

— Похоже, ты был очень занят.

— Первые годы были настоящим адом. Формально я отвечал за то, что осталось от авроров, но они в то же время тренировали меня. Мы плотно занялись поимкой сторонников Волдеморта. Затем я ходил на курсы полицейских, — сказав это, Гарри нежно взял руку жены. — Джинни была готова ждать меня.

— Я и сама была занята, помнишь?

— Поэтому я не был уверен, что ты будешь ждать.

— Кому-то же нужно не позволять тебе угробить себя.

— Я думал, это работа Гермионы.

— Так и есть, а я просто иногда помогала, — у Джинни появилась ямочка на щеке, когда она улыбнулась мужу. Затем рыжеволосая женщина огляделась. — Прошу прощения, пока детей нет рядом... Дадли, Анна, мы попросили совета у профессора Макгонагалл о домашнем обучении Амелии. Профессор Макгонагалл была деканом нашего факультета, когда мы учились в Хогвартс. Сейчас она не преподает, но она написала три книги про обучение молодых ведьм и волшебников, в связи с этим, она признается выдающимся экспертом в этой области.

— И...? — неуверенно произнесла Анна.

— И она считает, что это не самая лучшая идея, — сообщила Джинни и, протянув руку через стол, положила ладонь на запястье Анны. — Она считает, что Амелии необходимо быть с другими детьми-волшебниками, или она не сможешь обладать такими же способностями, как любая нормальная ведьма.

Анна ахнула, а Дадли вспылил:

— Без сомнений, она нормальная!

Гарри вмешался:

— Профессор видела своими глазами пару студентов, которые на протяжении многих лет , пока жили в магловском доме, были ущемлены на тему колдовства вплоть до психологических травм.

— Ты живой тому пример? — догадался Дадли.

— Ты это сказал, не я, — ехидно ответил Гарри и, закончив пить из одной банки, потянулся за другой.

Дадли шумно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, и что же рекомендует твой эксперт?

Джинни продолжила за мужем:

— Она считает, что Амелия должна проучиться в Хогвартсе хотя бы семестр. Скажите ей, что она сможет поехать домой, если решит, что не выдерживает. Купите ей собственную сову, чтобы она время от времени писала вам, и всегда заранее готовьте ей весточку, чтобы отправить ее с совой.

— А что насчет телефонных звонков? — тотчас спросила Анна.

— Вблизи замка нет телефонных вышек, — ответил Гарри. — Тем более, на территорию наложено заклинание, благодаря которому связь спутниковых телефонов блокируется. Я не думаю, что можно дозвониться куда-то ближе, чем Хогсмид.

Анна с Дадли обменялись взглядами.

— Думаю, для нашей современной девочки это окажется трудностью...

И тут, как на заказ, в доме зазвонил телефон.

— Я отвечу, — сказал Дадли и поспешил внутрь.

— Позволь сказать, Анна, ты очень легко принимаешь все это очень легко, — заметил Гарри.

Анна опустила взгляд на обручальное кольцо на пальце и начала задумчиво покручивать его.

— Я думаю, что есть вероятность, что моя бабушка была волшебницей, — подняв голову, женщина сквозь ресницы глянула на волшебников, сидящих напротив нее. — Мой отец называл ее старой ведьмой, и случались некоторые вещи... будто бы из-за магии, — затем Анна быстро добавила: — Но мой отец точно не был волшебником.

Гарри и Джинни обменялись взглядами, и Джинни поинтересовалась:

— Как ее звали?

— Мэриголд Вэнс.

— Я знаю одну семью волшебников с этой фамилией, но ничего не знаю о Мэриголд Вэнс, — задумалась Джинни. — Мы разузнаем больше об этой семье для тебя.

— О, правда? Она умерла в автокатастрофе, как и мой отец. Я никогда не знала ее близко, и было бы просто чудесно что-нибудь узнать сейчас. Это было бы разумным объяснением, откуда у нас дочка-волшебница.

Гарри резко поднял голову.

— Ты сказала, что она вместе с твоим отцом погибли в автокатастрофе, когда тебе было четырнадцать? И, дай угадаю, ты на три года младше Дадли?

— Откуда вы знаете?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Догадался. Много волшебников погибло в год, когда нам с Дадли было по семнадцать. И, если твоя бабушка была ведьмой, можно с уверенностью сказать, что погибла она не в автокатастрофе.

В саду снова появился Дадли.

— Я отключил телефоны в доме. Не хочу сейчас с ней разговаривать, — с тяжелой миной присаживаясь за стол, произнес он. — Правда, Гарри, понятия не имею, когда в последний раз мне было так стыдно. Она так ужасно относится к тебе.

Гарри снова пожал плечами:

— Не ужаснее, чем обычно.

Лицо Дадли исказилось еще больше.

— Я еще не извинялся за то, что был полным болваном в детстве?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Еще нет.

— Тогда прошу прощения за это. Предполагаю, что буду обязан тебе за это по гроб жизни.

Брови Гарри поднялись вверх и скрылись за челкой.

— Это уже второй раз, когда ты извиняешься передо мной за что-то. Если продолжишь, боюсь, мне станет неловко.

— Что ж, тогда придется делать более длительную паузу между извинениями, — пошутил Дадли, усмехнувшись. Внезапно взрослые услышали звук подъезжающей к дому машины. Дадли сразу узнал рев мотора. — О, нет! Я не открою дверь.

— Разве она не обойдет дом, если ей никто не откроет? — осведомился Гарри.

— Вполне может, — согласился Дадли.

Анна быстро поднялась из-за стола и пошла в дом как раз тогда, когда в дверь застучали.

— Анна, не надо! — воскликнул Дадли, но женщина проигнорировала его. На этот раз Анна точно знала, что хочет сказать свекрови. На ее губах вспыхнула улыбка.

— Дадли Дурсль, быстро открой мне дверь! Ты не смеешь вешать трубку, разговаривая со своей матерью! — яростно стуча в дверь, прокричала Петуния.

— Петуния! — приветливо воскликнула Анна, широко распахнув переднюю дверь. — О, Петуния, как вы могли ни разу не сказать про кузена Дадли Гарри?!

Анна радостно обняла свекровь и, придерживая одной рукой спину женщины, потащила ее в дом.

— О, он настоящая находка!

Ноги Петунии, казалось, приросли к крыльцу.

Анна все продолжала настаивать:

— А его жена, Джинни, она такой интересный и щедрый человек! И наши дети уже друзья!

— Не может быть! — ахнула Петуния. Немного понизив голос, женщина продолжила: — Ты знаешь, кто эти люди, милочка?

— Разумеется, знаю, Петуния, — невинно ответила Анна, — и разве это не восхитительно?

— Ты не можешь позволить моим внукам играть с этими... этими...

— Но они играли весь день, Петуния. Ну, я, конечно, немного обеспокоилась, когда мальчики вылезли на крышу, но мальчики — это мальчики, сами знаете, ничего плохого они не сделали. Чудесные дети. Вам нужно зайти и познакомиться с ними! — Анна снова потянула Петунию за собой через входную дверь, но Петуния вырвалась из хватки невестки.

Со всех ног бросившись к открытой заведенной машине, будто специально оставленной для быстрого уезда, Петуния кинула Анне через плечо:

— Скажи моему сыну, чтобы позвонил, когда придет в чувства!

Петуния плюхнулась на водительское сидения и, даже не тронув ремень безопасности, умчалась будто от погони.

Из дома зазвучал заливистый смех Дадли.

— Я только старалась быть любезной, — пролепетала она, подпрыгнув к мужу.

— Анна, это было идеально! — воскликнул Дадли. Он поднял жену на руки и поцеловал ее.

Внезапный вопль со стороны лестницы заставил супругов вздрогнуть, и вскоре они оба уже успокаивали Амелию, пока та рыдала на плече у матери.

— Гарри, — медленно начал Дадли, — не хочешь со мной съездить к матери? Не позволишь мне задушить ее, если что.

— Дадли, не надо, — с тревогой попросила Анна, кладя руку на плечо мужа. Женщиной внезапно овладело спокойствие, словно это была какая-то магия или затишье перед бурей. Она знала, что это ненадолго, но впервые в жизни была уверена в том, что делать. — Мы поговорим с ней после того, как Амелия поедет в Хогвартс.

— Но папа сказал, что я могу не ехать! — всхлипнула Амелия.

Анна нежно взяла дочь за подбородок.

— Огонек мой, тебе придется. Ты волшебница, и тебе необходимо научиться быть хорошей волшебницей. Мы поможем тебе всем, чем сможем, но ты должна стать тем, кем была рождена, и с этим мы не можем тебе помочь. Тебе нужно ехать, — поймав взгляд мужа, она пристально не отводила от него глаз. — Мы с папой скажем бабушке, куда ты уехала, когда ты уже будешь в Хогвартсе. У нее будет много времени подумать над своим поведением и принять тебя. Если она не поймет своих ошибок, то просто перестанет быть частью нашей семьи, потому что мы не допустим, чтобы она тебя расстраивала и сбивала с пути.

Дадли согласно кивнул.

— Твоя мама права, огонек. Если тебе не захочется учиться в Хогвартсе после первого семестра, мы найдем другое решение. А сейчас тебе нужно уехать подальше от бабушке, пока она учится хорошим манерам.

— Она говорит маме плохие вещи, — захныкала Амелия.

— Это моя вина, — твердо заверил Дадли. — Я не должен был этого допускать. Пока ты будешь в школе, бабушка подумает над своим поведением.

— Я не хочу ехать, — продолжала хныкать Эми. — Ты обещал, что я не поеду, если не хочу!

Глаза Дадли заблестели, когда он притянул дочь к себе.

— Я не нарушу обещание. Но другого пути просто нет. Ты волшебница, и ничего не изменится, как бы ты не хотела. Тебе нужно учиться использовать магию правильно, — Дадли улыбнулся Эми. — Не могу дождаться чтобы увидеть, какая у тебя будет палочка. Или твоя первая метла. Как думаешь, я не слишком большой, чтобы одалживать ее у тебя?

Шутка Дадли заставила Амелию рассмеяться.

— Мы любим тебя, огонек. Когда-нибудь ты станешь фантастической ведьмой, — улыбнулась Анна.

Амелия обняла маму и уткнулась в ее плечо.

Гарри подошел к Дадли и положил ладонь на его плечо.

— Если нужно, я поеду с тобой к твоей матери. После того, как дети уедут в Хогвартс.

Дадли кивнул.

— Она может попытаться запереться от нас, но у меня есть ключ. Есть ли еще какие-то способы поддержать дух в Эми? Игры, магические штуки?

— Возможно, но не здесь. Может, у меня дома? На следующих выходных? — предложил Гарри.

— Заметано, — усмехнулся Дадли.

— Тогда нам пора, — заметила Джинни.

— Не спешите.

— Дети, пора! — позвала Джинни. — Увидимся на следующих выходных. Мы пошлем вам сову.

Амелия бросилась к Розе.

— Ты же тоже там будешь?

Роза уверила девочку, что попросит у мамы разрешения. Эйвери вдали от родительских ушей попросил у Джеймса пару шоколадных лягушек. Семья волшебников собралась во дворе и, после того, как Гарри и Джинни сняли защитные чары, все шестеро исчезли без следа.

— Ох! — восхищенно проговорил Эйвери. — Хотел бы я тоже учиться в Хогвартсе.


End file.
